


Дженга

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, strip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Читать слева направо!
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196867
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Дженга

**Author's Note:**

> Читать слева направо!

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
